Minecraft: Prompts Mode
by NoItsBecky
Summary: In which I write MCSM oneshots using just about every fanfiction prompt I find on the Internet. I will take requests so long as you send them by PM and keep the T rating in mind (that means everything has to be SFW!). Rated T for language. I will not write illogical ships, nor will I write ships that suck.
1. No, I Guess I Don't (Luktra)

**So.**

 **With the recent and unfortunate death of Minecraft: Songfic Mode, I need someplace to put all my random MCSM writing.**

 **I don't have the best ideas, so I figured, "Why not use prompts?"**

 **So, this first one is from otpprompts on Tumblr. Check them out, there's a lot of good prompts on there.**

 **I will mainly use prompts I find, but if there's a ship and/or a scenario you want, just PM it to me! I might use it. =)**

 **Also, this is in a highschool AU because I felt like it.**

 **Sorry this is so short. It's literally got 771 words. I didn't know how to make this last a while, okay? I like what I _did_ write, though, and I hope you do too.**

* * *

Petra saw Lukas every day, and yet it seemed like he never really saw her.

Oh, she was visible to him, all right. And there was no denying that they were friends.

But Lukas didn't see what mattered. He didn't see how she felt.

His vision of that kind of stuff was too clouded by his crush on Jesse.

Jesse was everything he wanted in a girl, he always said. Pretty, smart, and friendly.

Everything Petra wasn't.

There was no denying that Jesse was all of those things, no. With long, straight black hair and emerald-green eyes, she was definitely attractive. The abundance of As and Ps on her schedule made it obvious that she was smart. And Petra had never seen Jesse be mean to anyone. So what if she was a loser? That didn't matter to Lukas.

Still, it made Petra want to scream some days. It was always about Jesse. Petra was never a part of the picture. Jesse didn't even like Lukas back.

Petra was always there for Lukas. She was there when he needed to rant about his frustrations with Jesse. She was there whenever there was a test the next day and they needed to cram, whenever he'd forgotten his homework. She'd been there for him ever since they were little.

So why couldn't Lukas see what was right in front of him? How was he this blind?

Or maybe he did see. Maybe he could see how she felt about him, but he didn't care. Maybe he just didn't want her.

No. Lukas wasn't that kind of a person. If he knew how she felt, he would have told her he didn't feel the same way. He wouldn't lead her on.

Of course, there was always the possibility that Lukas just assumed that Petra could tell he wasn't into her because of the fact that he liked someone else.

But Petra didn't like to think about this kind of stuff. It wouldn't help anyone.

Instead, she just went on, listening whenever Lukas needed to talk about Jesse. Being his friend.

However, today she was having second thoughts about that title.

Lukas had been going on for ten minutes about Jesse, and he showed no sign of stopping.

"She wouldn't even give me the time of day!" The blonde vented.

All Petra really knew how to say was, "I'm sorry."

 _I'm sorry Jesse doesn't see how much you like her._

That was probably what Lukas thought she was talking about.

But that wasn't it. No, what she was _really_ saying was completely different from that.

 _I'm sorry my red hair and freckles aren't pretty enough for you._

 _I'm sorry my Bs aren't smart enough for you._

 _I'm sorry my sarcastic personality isn't friendly enough for you._

 _I'm sorry I've always been sub-par to Jesse, and I always will be._

 _I'm sorry you can't see that I'm hopelessly in love with you._

 _I'm sorry that all the times I listened to you vent, all the times I let you go on for hours about everything you wanted to talk about…I'm sorry that wasn't enough._

 _I'm sorry you'll never see me as anything more than a friend._

 _I'm sorry that you're going to spend your entire high school career, and maybe even longer than that, chasing after a girl who barely knows you exist, while completely ignoring the fact that the girl right in front of you, the girl you've been friends with since kindergarten, would jump at the chance to be with you._

 _I'm sorry I was never good enough for you._

Lukas shook his head. "It's just…you just don't know how bad it hurts to like someone so much and for them to have no idea how you feel!"

Petra looked down. He didn't know how much his words tore at her.

She was Petra. She was supposed to be tough.

But right now, she wasn't.

Because she was just the girl that Lukas talked to about Jesse. That was all she was. His friend. And it was all she ever would be.

Telling him how she felt about wouldn't do any good. Because he would never feel the same way she did. She was just a friend to him.

Petra looked up, a sad smile on her face.

"No, I guess I don't."


	2. Steel and Feathers

Jesse, Petra, and Lukas were all together in Jesse's bedroom.

Aaaaaand there goes your mind, straight into the gutter.

Seriously, don't be so dirty-minded. They were all just friends.

Why were they in Jesse's bedroom? The reason was very simple: Jesse had the best computer out of the three of them. And at that moment, they had all felt like browsing the Internet, and let's face it: everything is better with friends, especially all the crap on the Internet.

Why they had thought it was a good idea for three crazy people to look at the craziest place on Earth, we may never know. But nonetheless, they were currently on a page with random questions that would fool everyone.

"Which is heavier?" Petra read off the screen. "A pound of steel, or a pound of feathers?" Ah, the classic mind-trick question. Steel and feathers.

"A pound of steel." Jesse said without even a moment's hesitation.

Petra and Lukas exchanged glances. "You sure about that?" Lukas asked.

Jesse nodded. "Steel is heavier than feathers." She said firmly. "Therefore, a pound of steel is heavier than a pound of feathers. It's simple logic."

There was an awkward pause in which Lukas and Petra both wondered simultaneously, _What the hell are we going to do with her?_

"No." Petra said simply.

"Yes." Jesse replied.

"No!" Petra repeated.

"Yes!" Jesse insisted. "The answer is steel, because steel is heavier than feathers."

"But they're both a pound!" Petra tried to explain.

"But steel is heavier!"

Petra facepalmed. "Lukas. Help me out here. Please."

Lukas stepped into the conversation. "Jesse, a pound of something and a pound of a different something are the same weights, no matter what the somethings are."

"Steel. Is. Heavier. Than. Feathers!" Jesse said through clenched teeth.

"A. Pound. Is. The. Same. Weight. As. Another. Pound!" Petra shot back through equally clenched teeth.

"Jesse, we're on a page of questions to boggle your mind." It seemed like Lukas was the only reasonable one at that moment. Well, it seems like our smol cinnamon roll was always the only reasonable one, so how would this time be any different? "Why do you think it would be the simple answer?"

"Because it's the _only_ answer!" Jesse responded. "I mean, you can say the feathers are heavier, I suppose, but they aren't! The steel is, because _steel is heavier than feathers!_ "

"The feathers aren't heavier, but neither is the steel!" Petra tried to explain.

" _Then what is?!_ "

"They're of equal weights." Lukas said, but Jesse still didn't seem to understand.

"I just don't get it!" Jesse exclaimed. "I don't get it I don't get it _I don't fucking get it!_ " She grabbed a pillow off of her bed and threw it across the room.

Once again, Petra and Lukas exchanged glances. Huh, almost as if this was some shitty writer using a Tumblr prompt to write a platonic friendship fic.

"Uh…we'll leave you to it." Petra said. She and Lukas left the room. "We just fucked up." She hissed.

"Definitely." Lukas agreed. "I think she's having an existential crisis."

"In most cases, I would say not to go that far." Petra said. "But in this case, I have to agree that she's most likely having an existential crisis or something along those lines."

"Any idea how we can fix this?"

"Nope."

"Okay. So…I guess we can just go back in there and try to repair Jesse?"

Petra shrugged. "I suppose there's not much else we can do, is there?"

Lukas shook his head. "No, not really."

The two of them walked back into the room, where Jesse was sitting, looking deep in thought. "I still don't get it." She said when she saw them come in.

Petra took a deep breath. "So, one pound is equal to one pound, right?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah."

"Exactly. The fact that steel is heavier than feathers just means that it would take less steel than feathers to create a pound." Petra explained. "There's a pound of both steel and feathers, so that means they're equal."

Jesse was silent for a few moments. "I think I might get it."

Lukas shrugged. "Better than nothing, I guess."

"Maybe we should get off the Internet for a while." Petra suggested, and the other two nodded in agreement.

With that, the computer was turned off.


	3. Smol Request

**Hey.**

 **So, I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter. It'll be deleted once it's served its purpose.**

 **It's just that I just put up a poll on my profile, and I could use feedback on it. Since I don't know when I'm going to be uploading another chapter, I figured I'd put this up as a note.**

 **If you could take five seconds to hop on over to my profile and vote on the poll, it would be fantastic.**

 **And if you have something to say relating to the poll and none of the options get it across, leave me a review or shoot me a PM saying it.**

 **Thanks! =)**


End file.
